


Жить дальше

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Deathfic, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Авторская пунктуация. Смерть одного из персонажей.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Жить дальше

**Author's Note:**

> Авторская пунктуация. Смерть одного из персонажей.

Люциус Малфой умирает накануне восемнадцатилетия Драко, и, к своему стыду, всё, что Драко чувствует в этот момент — облегчение.

Драко Малфой — плохой сын. Он остается рядом с Нарциссой — закованная в лед стена плача, руки, стиснутые под черной вуалью до побелевших костяшек, — ровно столько, сколько требуют приличия, и сбегает сразу же, как только позволяет возможность. Он врет Нарциссе о праздновании, о том, что устроенный друзьями вечер в честь его восемнадцатилетия невозможно пропустить, maman, столько полезных знакомств, говорят, прибудет вся свежая кровь Министерства!

И надирается поганым огневиски в одиночку в «Дырявом котле».

Драко Малфой противен сам себе и судьбе, видимо, тоже — шумная толпа вчерашних гриффиндорцев вламывается в «Дырявый котел», требуя у хозяина сразу всего, да побольше, и Малфой физически чувствует спиной злорадные взгляды, слышит шепотки и приглушенные взрывы смеха. Он выдерживает полчаса, считает каждую минуту, чтобы уход не выглядел бегством, и все равно, уходя, привлекает внимание — Поттер, решительно сжав челюсти, хлопает его по плечу и что-то невнятно бормочет про то, что нужно жить дальше.

Малфоя передергивает от фамильярности жеста, но ему становится — совсем немного — легче. В основном от того, с каким суеверным ужасом глазеют на своего дружка десятки расплывающихся копий рыжего Уизли.

***

Нарцисса Малфой умирает за месяц до того, как Драко исполняется 28 лет, и Мэнор превращается в мемориал её памяти — каждый изысканный подсвечник, каждая элегантная безделушка напоминают о ней, и у Малфоя недостает сил решить, что делать со всеми ее платьями, подсвечниками, безделушками, со всей ее памятью дальше.

Гарри Поттер разводится с Джиневрой Уизли и пьет по-черному, Малфой пьет по-черному тоже — они делят на двоих горячечное забытье вечерами у камина и засыпают сидя, проклиная наутро казавшийся таким удобным вечером диван в Восточной зале. Поттер демонстрирует поистине гриффиндорское самопожертвование, уступая Малфою диван и героически падая лицом в пол прямо на ковре у камина. Воспоминание о бесценном выражении его помятого лица следующим утром согревает Малфоя на протяжении целой недели. Малфой демонстрирует поистине слизеринские прозорливость и дипломатию, на протяжении этой недели кормя Поттера завтраками — исключительно во имя установления полезнейших дружеских связей.

5 июня Поттер дарит ему самый лучший подарок на день рождения из всех возможных. В затейливой шкатулке вызывающе гриффиндорских цветов покоится — один на двоих — портключ. Поттер смущенно отводит глаза и бормочет что-то о том, что им обоим нужно жить дальше. И нет, это не бегство, просто — ну, сколько можно пить, Малфой?

***

Гарри Поттер умирает, не дожив каких-то шести недель до своего 40-летия.

Магическое сообщество Соединенного Королевства объявляет национальный траур — ведь это поистине черный день для всего магического мира.

«Он был так молод!», — надрывается заголовками «Пророк».

«Мне так жаль», — тихо говорит Грейнджер, и десятки расплывающихся копий рыжего Уизли за ее спиной скорбно кивают.

Скорпиус вьется вокруг него испуганной птахой, слишком маленький, слишком хрупкий для своих 11 лет, но Малфой — закованная в лед стена плача— в порядке. Скорпиус, слишком умный для своих 11 лет, пишет ему из Хогвартса каждый день, рассказывает об успехах в зельеварении (очень сложно, когда уроки ведет портрет, и его иногда совсем не слушаются, но, пап, за мое зелье Слизерину дали 20 баллов!), и о том, как ему нравится травология, и как — Мерлин, за что это Малфою? — его бесит Роза Уизли, которая всё всегда знает, но, в общем-то, знаешь, пап, она вроде как ничего.

Очередного 31 июля Малфой сжигает коротким Incendio не врученный подарок — в затейливой шкатулке элегантных слизеринских цветов покоится один на двоих портключ, — раскрывает ставни в Восточной зале и кричит в ночь, какой же Поттер сволочной ублюдок, что ушел вот так просто, и где твоя гребаная хваленая храбрость, Гриффиндор? Призрачный Поттер за его правым плечом улыбается печально и мягко, пожимает плечами и бормочет что-то о том, что нужно жить дальше.

***

— Осень в этом году настала как-то внезапно, — задумчиво говорит Грейнджер, аккуратно выписывая палочкой последние элементы Консервирующих чар. Они мягко ложатся на древние камни, укутывая стены Мэнора незримым пологом, и Грейнджер с рыжим Уизли, держа за руки увлеченно что-то доказывающих друг другу Скорпиуса и Розу, уходят к кованым воротам главного входа.

— Я знаю, что тебя здесь больше нет, Поттер, но всё равно… Пока, — говорит Малфой, закрывая за собой дверь.

И нет, это не бегство, просто


End file.
